Blind Girl
by GreecexTurkey1289
Summary: Story about a girl whose is blind and how her life is.
1. Blind Girl

Hello my First FanFic so go with me now

Story is only One POV

_Friday_

Hello, my name is Hinamori Amu. I'm 16, I can sing, and I'm an outcast at school. Not because people are mean, because I outcast myself. Did I mention I have abnormal pink hair? I don't like a lot of attention so I dyed it black. And I have "_pretty"_ honey eyes so I were brown contacts. I don't have many friends except one. Her name is Lulu de Morcerf. At our school we are considered Losers. We call the populars the NERDS though. 'Non Educated Rubber Ducks'. The NERDS consist of these 9 people. (Lot a people, right?), Kukai Souma, Utau Tsukiyomi, Saaya Yamabuki, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Yaya Yuiki, Kiari Sanjo, and Tadase Hotori. One other little detail. I'm blind. Because I don't wanna be made fun of, I keep it a secret. I have been practicing on how to walk without seeing for 15 years and I'm pretty good at it. I get bullied by the most popular girl in school. Saaya Yamabuki. She is very arrogant. Another thing about being blind is I can read peoples feet. If they're walking towards me I see there foot print. One last thing. You know how most blind people have white eyes or grey? I have honey or brown so its had to tell I'm blind. Right now I am on my way to school. Although we were uniforms, I have _Curves _so I were a baggy sweatshirt with the red skirt of the uniform and fake glasses. I walked into my classroom and nobody noticed me as usual. The bad thing about my class is that the NERDS are in ALL of my classes and good news is that Lulu is there with me the whole time. I sit at the very back right corner and Lulu sits next to me. During class my teachers know I'm blind so on partner activities, I work alone or with Lulu and with brail worksheets (she knows how to read brail). At realtime me and Lulu talk and the populars do whatever. While I'm at my locker I see Saaya's feet approach. I get my stuff quickly and hold on to it tightly. "Hey _Loser. _Your books are on the floor." she says as she smacks my books. They don't fall. "Loser's got tricks, hmm?", "Lets see how you like this!" I see her feet move. She always steps on my toe and I pretend it hurts but she's got light feet. I wince and 'Oww!' and she walks away smirking. I hate her. I got to class and set my stuff down. When I do, Lulu confronts me. "What happened?" she ask. I reply with 'Nothing' (Time skip) and the bell rings for lunch. We get our food and go to the roof. If we stay in the lunch room Saaya bullies us so we come up here. She's only a popular because she's Ikuto's girlfriend, but I'm not jealous. Sorry for her almost. All of the NERDS are in a relationship except Tadase. Therefore, Lulu likes him and even though I despise him, I'm still her friend. Kukai is going out with Utau who is Ikuto's little sister. Rima and Nagihiko go out while Yaya and Kairi date. Then Saaya and Ikuto. They're at the top of the school. Me and Lulu live close so me and her are having a sleepover today. We go in and see there's a note saying "We'll be back Tuesday! Lulu can stay till then". We fist pump the air and go up to my room. I got out DDR and we danced for 4 hours. After, we go to bed. Well, we sit and talk while laying in bed with the lights out. She fans over Tadase and I vent about Saaya and Ikuto. I really don't like them. When I first got to this school I tripped over Saaya's foot and he walked away with her and i think they were smirking! Talk about rude. I don't get why they're at the top. Their attitude sucks. The other NERDS haven't done anything wrong, but I still don't seem to like them. Lulu is just fine with Tadase though. In the morning I put on a blue blouse with knee-length shorts. Lulu wore a red shirt with the same shorts as me. We left to get some cake. Lulu and I always love Kiki's Café. I ordered hot chocolate with Chocolate Mountain Cake. Lulu ordered Ocean Tea with Blue Cake. While we ate, we laughed, giggled, and played footsie. We left and headed to a movie. I wanted to see pitch Perfect. Lulu agreed. When the movie was over, Lulu and I were both saying 'That movie was awesome!'. As we were walking home Lulu asked me to sing for her and I immediately said no. I sing really good so singing attracts attention and I don't do it. She begged and I gave in to her blue eyes. I checked to see if anyone was around. Nope. I started.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

I stopped when we got home and it was already dark and scary for someone blind so we went to bed. Straight to bed. When I woke up I smelled food. I went down stairs and Lulu was cooking. After we ate, we decided to have a lazy day. She picked out a movie which was Hotel Transylvania. It was hilarious! I couldn't see it but hearing it was enough to make me laugh. Adam Sandler plays really good for this movie. We then did 'Sorry!' for the blind. I was almost at 4 people in home until she got a 10 and she won. I literally Begged her for a rematch. I won the rematch so it evened out. After that we played Brail Twister. You feel for the color and it was really fun. Lulu spun and we got all jumbled up. My back was cracking and her legs were giving out but I _am_ gonna win. Soon after, she gave in and I did my victory dance which was me going "Oh yeah! I won I won, I shot that bb gun. You lost you lost, you ate that apple sauce!". The rest of the night I occasionally said 'Go get your apple sauce'. We went to bed at 10 because it was a school night. ~Next Day!~I woke up early to make breakfast. I made eggs and bacon with orange juice. Lulu thanked me as we walked to school. I wore the usual. Baggy sweatshirt and red skirt with fake glasses. Lulu wore the same but with fake braces. (How do you get those?). On the walk, someone bumped into me. "Watch it loser." was heard. I looked up then down and saw her feet. It was Tsukiyomi-san. Utau, of course. I never noticed but she has a good foot structure. I snapped out of it and apologized quickly. When I got to 1st period, everybody was staring. Oh no, what happened?


	2. A new friend?

I don't like this attention. I sat down and the populars came in. One of them started to walk towards me. What did _I_ do? "Hey, could you come here after school.". It was Kukai. "S-sure. Why?", "To talk about something. Got to go. Bye." he said as he walked away. I heard whispers of "It's only because of her social skills." and "What do they want with a _Loser _like her?". For the rest of the class me and Lulu were passing notes. I was thinking why they would want me until 5th period when I decided it _was_ because of my social skills. At the end of the day, I went to were they were. When I got there, they were all staring. "Can I go home? I didn't do anything, did I?". "Nope we are here to help you with your social skills." _I knew it! _"Ok, but I have a friend. Her name is Lulu and she's all I need. No more attention.". "You need more than one friend.". I shake my head no. "No more attention. This makes me nervous so can I stick with one friend?" I plead. They conference and shake there head no. "At least 2.". I nod. "Can I go now?". They nod there heads. I go out and Lulu is waiting. "Hey. How'd it go?". "I need to make a new friend. As in I need 2 friends, but you'll be my best friend.".


	3. Death and a new look

As we walk home I tell her how nervous I was. When I get home, Lulu packs up and leaves. After my shower, I had some Ramen and after that, bed time. As I was in bed I think about who to get as a friend. Nobody comes to mind but Lulu. I forget it. In the morning, I get dressed in my usual and head out with toast for breakfast. As I'm walking someone bumps into me again. I don't recognize their foot print. "Excuse me, I'm sorry." she says walking away. I stop her. "I'm Amu hinamori. Whats your name?". "I'm Sakura Kito. Plesure to meet you.". We walk to school talking and we became really good friends. She walked in the same 1st period as me. She was I here 1st period? I ask her to sit next to Lulu. They talk and get along well. The populars look up at me. I look away. There is noway I'm making friends with them. I find out Sakura is in all of my classes. In 5th period I am called to the office for an important message. I go and they tell me that my parents have died in a plane crash. I'm so shocked I have to go to the nurse office. I sat there all through school crying. When school was out, I met with Lulu. "OMG! What happened? Are you ok?". I shake my head no, "My parents died in a plane crash! Where's Sakura, did she go home?". She answers yes. When I get home I want to look and find pictures of my mom and dad so I can put them in a funeral space we had built but I can't see. I did my homework, showered, and went to bed. The whole night I dreamt about them in heaven. I decided not to grief over it. I went to school the next day to find Sakura putting flowers on my desk. They smelled pretty. I thank her and went on with the day. ~~Time Skip to Thursday~~ At school Kukai asked me to go to the same place after school. This time I didn't worry, but when I got there I did. "Hinamori-san, did you know it was against school rules to dye your hair and change your eye color?" one said. _WHAT?! _"N-no.". "We heard you dye your hair and change your eyes. Is that true?"


	4. Bulied

I nod. "Ok Tomorrow please wash out your dye and do not were contacts." another says. I nod and leave. When I come out my breathing is unstable. "No. I can't come to school like that." I think. When I get home, I sadly wash out my dye and take out my contacts. I do my homework and shower. After, I call Lulu and tell her what happened. She gasp and says just were a hat. I agree then say I have to go to bed. In the morning I find a hat, put it on, and head out for school. In the middle of 1st period someone said "Aren't hats not aloud?" and the teacher agreed. I took off my hat and people gasp and laugh. The populars then get up and call me down. I go to the place we met and there they said "Hinamori-san you will be suspended for this." "Wait! I know it seems crazy but this is my natural hair color. I took out all dye and contacts. Please don't suspend me." I say as I look up. Tadase comes over to me and checks my arm hair. "Yep. It's pink.". "Can I go now?". They nod. I walk out and go to 2nd period. There, people stare and laugh. I am gonna burst in 3,2,1. "Would you all just stop staring?! Yes, this is my normal hair color. So what? It's pink. Get over it.". They all stare. I feel it. I mentally face palm. I do curse when I'm angry. More attention to me. Again. I glare and they look away. Finally, I'm not so tense. By the end of the day people had gotten used to my hair except Saaya. She bullied me every day but not as much as today. I think it's because I "Stole" her attention. Her feet were pulsing all through class. I bet it was my fault. When I was at the gate waiting for Sakura and Lulu, Saaya came over.


	5. Someone to help

"Hey, what's up with your hair? It's such a weird color. Did your parents have that color hair? I bet they were losers too.". "Saaya, please leave me alone." I say angrily. She pushes me which I guess is a no. I pushed back, but harder. I don't care if I get suspended. She fell and went to the principals office. I went inside and I was called to the office. The principal was waiting. "In my office. Now.". ~~In the office~~ "What happened?" I raised my hand. "Saaya came over to me while I was at the gate and started to make fun of my hair. Then my parents. Because my parents reciently died, I was upset. I asked her to leave politely, but she pushed me instead and I pushed back. Self defence.". "Ok, Saaya, how bout you?". "When I came over to Hinamori to tell her her hair was pretty. When I did, she pushed me harshly and I came to you.". "Why don't we check the security cam." the principal said. I nodded not knowing we had that. As they were watching, I listened. In the end, Saaya got in trouble. But the principal called me in again. I asked him to hold on. I took out my phone. I memorized where everything was. I called Lulu. "Hey I'm with the principal, don't wait up ok. Bye" I hung up. As I walked in the office I noticed a NERDS there. "Yes, principal.". "Becuse you... have your problem, I have someone to help you. The NERD was Rima. Ice queen of the school. "Hi, I'm Amu Hinamori. You're Rima Mashiro, right?". I'm guessing she nodded. "Come with me." she says and I follow. All the NERDS are there.


	6. In their Club & A secret told

"Everybody, this is new girl. New girl this is everybody." I wave "Is your uniform under that?" Kiari asked. I nod. "So...Can I go now? I know who you all are so can I go?". "Did we make you unconfortable?" Tadase ask. "No, I just don't like to be around a lot of people I don't know personaly. And one more thing. Hotori-san, may I have an autograph? My friend Lulu obsesses over you. I bet she's outside.". He says yes with a smile. Sometimes I think he's gay. I mean, he has many people to choose from. I give him paper and he signs. "Can I go now. Wait, when you said new girl, does that mean something? Are you in a club of some sort? "Yeah, the POP club. You didn't know?" I shake my head. That probably stands for popular. Do they want me to join? "I have to join?" "Yep. Meetings on Tuesday and Friday. You may go now.". May go? Wow. I wave and outside are Lulu and Sakura. I hand Lulu the paper. She hugs me while fan girling about Tadase. On our walk home, I tell them I want a job. Lulu walked me in a building. It's at Maid Café. I tried out for the job and they said I could have the part. I was happy but I wasn't sure I'd be able to do it without screwing up a couple of times. I'll get used to it. My shifts are Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Since my parents died, Lulu stays over every weekend. Sakura's parents are still deciding but this weekend she can stay. As we were talking the NERDS came up. "I told you then and I'll tell you again, I don't like them, I don't want to be their friends, and I don't want to be in their club but I have to.". I get a little touchy about them. They're so ego filled. I just don't like them. Like I said, especially Ikuto and Saaya. We slowly told Sakura about me being blind. "So Sakura, before we play a game I need to tell you something.", she says 'Yeah', "I'm blind.". She gasp. "What a coincidence. My mom's blind too. But how do you see?" she says. I explain how I have a gift of being able to see footprints. "Hold up. I never thought to ask but what colors are your hairs." I ask. "My hair is red." Lulu said. Red? That color... oh! The color of blood. "My hair is a blonde color." Sakura said. Blonde? Oh! The color bleach makes. "I'm sorry, I don't know what those colors look like.". They say it's ok and we start to play truth or dare until there's a knock at the door. "Hello?". I open the door and I see the footprints of all the NERDS except Tadase.


	7. The Game

Dang it! "Hey! We came to stay for a couple of hours." kukai says. "O-o-o-ok. C-come on in." I say as I move. I hear 'Nice place' and 'pretty cool' and 'Two are already here' and 'Where are her parents?'. This is bad. What if they find out I'm blind? Ugggg! Too much to handle! Calm down Amu. "Ok, Lets play truth or dare." Kiari says. I don't wanna play! Mabye Lulu and Sakura will help. "Ok." they both say. No help at all. We all sit in a circle. All in order: Yaya, Kiari, Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko, Rima, Saaya, Ikuto, Sakura, Lulu, Amu (me). I sat next to Yaya. "Ok! Yaya is first." she says. 3rd person? "Kiari, truth me!" , "Do you like Souma?". Wait, aren't they dating? "No!" she said. Ok...? "My, turn. Dare me Souma." Kiari says. **(This is rated T)** "OK, I want you and Yaya to have a full make out session for 2 minutes.". What?! Kiari gets up and Yaya's footprints get closer to his and I hear 'mmmm'. In my house? Ugg. While that was happening, Kukai took his dare. It was to scare all of us in this one night or he has to were a maid outfit for 30 minutes. Then Utau. She truthed. The question: Did you used to have a brother complex? The answer:Yes. Alright. On Nagihiko's turn he got truth. "Do you like to cross dress?" from Rima. Answer: No. Rima's turn. Dare. Sit in Nagihiko's lap the rest of the game. Then Saaya and Ikuto said they had to go. We(Sakura, Me, and Lulu) pretended to be sad but we were oviously happy. Sakura's turn. Dare. Dared to flash eveybody for 10 seconds. Whoa Lulu! She did but I didn't see of course. Lulu's turn. Dare. "I dare you to tell your crush you like him. If he's not here shout it.". She shouted 'I like you Tadase!' and everyone laughed. Oh no. My turn. I picked truth. "Ok. Are you hidding something from us?" she asked. I have to tell the truth. I nod. She couldn't ask what right, right? We went in another round. Kukai had to were a maid outfit because my senses are stronger and I could see his feet. Rima sat on Nagihiko's lap. Utau is a secret pop star. No telling. Yaya and Kiari take a shower together. No bad stuff. Sakura likes some guy named Teroka Hiku. My turn. Truth again. "What are you hidding?".


	8. A New Member

Ugggggggg! I have to tell everyone! "You have to promise not to tell a soul." , they promised, "I'm blind." They laughed. "Ok Hinamori, the real secret." Kukai said. "I'm telling the truth. I can't see! It's that hard to believe? Don't belive me then, I don't care!". I got questions of how do you not bump into people? I told them of how I can see feet. "No telling though. It'll cause attention." They said ok. They told me they were leaving. "One last thing Hinamori. Where are your parents?". "Ummm...they died in a plane crash. No biggy." They gave me a surprised look and then a sypathetic one. I _hate _people who give me sympathy! I waved, Lulu fell asleep, and Sakura was on the couch. So tiring. Now, how many people know? 8 people. I hate my life. 6 people to make fun of me. Great. I wonder if mom would like to be here. She was so nice to me. She forgave all of my mistakes while I was younger. I went to sleep up stairs as Sakura draged Lulu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I woke up I saw Sakura's face. "u...,mu...,Amu!". "Yes?" I reply tiredly. "Someone's here to see you. He says he knew your parents.". With that sentence, I jumped out of bed to see him. "Hello mister. If you knew my parents you know I'm blind, right?". He said yes. "May I please come in?" he asked. I nodded. When he sat down he called everyone to be around him. "You see... your mother was pregnant with a baby girl. On the plane she gave birth. Her name was meant to be Ami. She is at my office. I don't know how but she survived". _What! They had a child? _"Yes! Yes! Please take me and if it's ok, my friends too." I say. When we get in his car we all stare.


	9. To see

**Hey, I forgot to disclaim.**

**I don't own anything accept Sakura and Jay and my ideas.**

**Also, a question do you think that I should change it to her being able to see hands also, or not?**

**Review your answer. Thx**

**Enjoy! :)**

His car is amazing! Leather seats, comfortable cushions, and a new car smell. All we could say was wow. He turned on the radio and the song 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne came on. This is one of my favorite songs because my mom loved this song. I decided to sing. For me, that took _ALOT_.

**(Caution, this song does have adult lingo)**

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_Oh, oh_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_You go with it, go with it, go with it._

_'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

_You said "Hey,_

_What's your name?"_

_It took one look_

_And now we're not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_And since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame_

_(Yeah)_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

_Last night I blacked out I think_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then, oh, oh_

_I woke up with a new tattoo_

_Your name was on me and my name was on you_

_I would do it all over again-_

Just then we stopped so I believe we pulled up to the building. I started to walk when I noticed Sakura's feet started to tense. Then someone's footprints I didn't know came close. "Who are you? Do _not. _I repeat, do _not_ touch me if you do not know me. Once again, who are you?". "I-I-I-I-I'm Teroka Hiku.". Just then I relized it was the Teroka Sakura likes. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Hey can I speak to you in private?" I ask. His feet start to tremble. "It's for something good. I promise." I add. He says yes and pulls me over. "Yes?" he says hesitantly. I smile, "Look man. You know that girl Sakura, right? Right. Anyway... do you like her? Like...Like her like her? Oh, and don't nod around me. Kay? Kay.". He said yes. "Well what are you waiting for?! She likes you to! 3 words buddy. ASK. HER. OUT. Ok, bye." I say(Bipolar Much?). When I walk away his feet just stand there. Whatever, he can stand there. "Hey I'm back. Did you wait too long?" Teroka say. He came from where? Jay says no and we continue walking. He stopped and pulled something out by the look of his foot stance. I walked forward slowly. After I felt the door I started to walk quicker. "Amu, I'm sorry for bragging but this place is beautiful!" Sakura says. I know she wants to say something else but I tell her it's ok and we move on. "In this room lies you baby sister, Ami" he says, I immediately look for the door handle and he immediately stops me, "But before you go in, I want to show you another room.", he pulls me over, "In this room is a Super high-tech device. It is used for people that are blind like you. They are special glasses that send commands to your brain to see. Would you like to try them. If you do like it well give you 2 pairs for free.". I gasp. I'd be able to see? I nod my head so fast that I get a headache. When we walk in, I start to fell as if it is darker. After him telling me how to handle them, I put them on. Suddenly, everything went white.


	10. Training

_Flash back_ ~~~

_Suddenly, everything went white_

"Why did she faint?!", "Is she ok?", "Help her!" was all I heard. I opened my eyes and saw beautiful stuff. I don't know what it was but it was awesome. "Are you ok Amu?" Lulu asked. Is that what her hair looks like? That is blonde? Then what are the other colors? I reached out for her face. I could see!. "Oh my goodness... I can see! Lulu, your eyes are amazing! What color are they?" I ask. She looks taken back. "T-there blue." she says. "Sakura where are you?", I spot her "What is your eye color?". "It's r-red. Amu, do you like those glasses?" I nod really fast. Wait, what if I judge people by their looks? "I do like them, but I have decided not were them at school." they all nod. "So...I can have two pairs right? Ok. I wanna see Ami now. Wait.s Scratch that, show me all colors.". "Follow me." Jay says. As I follow I notice what Sakura was talking about. This place is huge! We walk into a room and I'm surprized how many colors they have. "Ok lets begin training".

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I had to catch up on homework. Just got back from 3 day fieldtrip. :p**


	11. Ami

**Remember, the dialogue is only Amu**

"This color." Jay said. "Orange." I responded quickly. This had been going on for 30 minutes or so. When are we going to stop? "This color." he said. "Blue." she said. "Ok, I think we're ready for level 2." He took out a 2 coloring sheets and crayons. "Color these pictures with the color they say to color them (Too much of the word color, I know)." Now this seems fun. I colored as qickly as I could. I want to see Ami. I wonder if shed look like me. Maybe. I finished both pages and he said "Lets go see Ami." I'm so excited! He gave me my glasses and we go in. As we go in, I see her. She has brown hair, and my eyes. She's so beautiful. I go to her quickly and pick her up. "Hi Ami, I'm your big sister Amu. I love you." she looked at me and I practically melted. "Can I take her home?" "Well, you have to sign some papers, but after that you can." Jay says. Now I'm dubble excited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Signing Papers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lets go home Ami." I say after Jay gives me her food list. "Lets go Sakur, Lulu, Jay." In the car I noticeevery thing around me and the colors. At home, baby things are already here "I'll do every shopping need from here on" Jay says as he gives me a card. I nod and thak him. I set up evrything and I here a knock at the door. I take off my glasses put on my fake glasses and open the door. Tsukiyomi Ikuto's feet are there.


	12. New Job

**So just in Case you don't know, this day is Saturday. Ever since jay came in it's been Saturday.**

"H-h-hey Tsukiyomi-san. W-why are you here?" I ask. "I dunno. I was bored so I came here. Can I come in?" he asked. I nod, "Sure. Come in" I say nervously. "So... you have a child?" he ask. "N-n-no, it's not like that! It's for my new baby sister, Ami." I say. Why am I telling him this? I feel more safe around him. "You see my parents died in a plane crash, but they had a child there and she survived so now I have custody of her." I say. "Wow...ok. Can I see her?" I nod. I lead him up stairs to her new room. I go into my room were her crib is. "Hi Ami." I say. I pick her up. I wonder if I should tell him about me being blind. Nah, probably not. He won't find out that my sercret. "So, what are you hidding from me?" "What! Can you read minds?!". I hear him chukle. "No, you said it out loud Amu." "Oh. Yeah, you'll have to find out my secret on your own Tsukiyomi." I say as I close my eyes which I shouldn't have because this happened, "Just call me Ikuto." he says right next to my ear. "O-o-o-ok, I-I-Ikuto." I say quickly. That perv. "Ok. I'll find out Amu. See you tommorow." he said as he walked out. My god, why was he here?! As I sit down on the couch I relize I missed all my work days! I think I just want quit. I call Lulu and Sakura to see if they wanted new jobs. (3 way call)"Hey, so you want to get new jobs." I ask. "Sure Amu. I know this designer place looking four 2 new openings. You wanna work there?". "Yeah. What about Sakura though?" I ask. "Oh, I already work there.". "Ok I'll work there. Wanna go today?" "Yeah, just go to-" I interupt her, "I know where your talking about. Meet you there." I say as I hang up. I get ready by putting on my seeing glasses. I go up stairs to my room where Ami is sleeping. "I cant leave her." I look over and see a contraption that says "For taking the baby places.". I put it on and put Ami in. Fits perfect. Then I look to my mirror. My hair _is _pink. It _does_ look weird. Well to bad. I like it. I walk out with my seeing glasses. When I read the sign for the store I walk in. It's funny how I can read regulars letters and I don't know why. Sakura and Lulu are already there. "They already gave us the job with out an interveiw. Nice people. Oh, I see you brought Ami." Lulu says. I nod. "When are the work days? Friday?" I ask. Lulu nods. "Ok. Well lets go gt something to eat." Sakura says. We nod. Me and Lulu look at eachother. "Kiki's Café." we say. Sakura nods "Ok.". When we get there I put on my fake glasses.


	13. Here?

"I'll have the regular. Do you serve apple sauce?". "Yes we do. Would you like some?" "Yes please.". Lulu ordered the regular. Sakura ordered Tea and Pound Cake. When the apple sauce arived, I fed it to Ami. She loved it. I better buy more. "So...has Teroka aked you out yet?" I ask. "W-w-w-w-what?!" Sakura says. Lulu nods. "He likes you. I told him you like him too. You'll become a couple sooner or later." I say. Sakura's blush goes fever deep. I laugh. "How's you and Tadase's relationship?" I ask Lulu. She blush too. "It'sgoinggreat."she says. "Really?". She nods. "Every day I'm not with you me and him are talking. So, what about you and Ikuto?" she ask. I almost spit out my juice. "What?! Me and _that _perv?!" Lulu nods. He likes you and you know him and Saaya broke up. She's not one of the populars anymore. He _wants _you." she says with a smirk. I blush (Wow, There's always a first for people.). "I don't like him. Never did, never will." I say. "Oh sh-" "Amu! Baby!" they say. "Right, I forgot to go to the POP club meetings! Wat do you think they'll do?" Lulu shrugged. "Oh, I have to get back to work. Bye" Lulu said. "Oh me too my parents are making ment someone today. Bye. See you Monday." Lulu says. I nod, "Bye." I leave the money, and start walking to the park. Once get there, I go get ice-cream. "Two chocolate please." After I pay, I sit on a bench. I feed Ami her ice-cream first. Once she finished, I ate mine on the way home. After we got home I found a baby tub. I washed Ami, dressed her, and put her to bed. I got in next. I put on my hot pink strapless shirt with blue shorts. I walk down stairs and the bell rings. I put on my fake glasses, oped the door, and the NERDS are there plus Sakura and Lulu.


	14. Trust

**The game is from another fan fiction called "Break them up!" by xCrxinityx**

**So Amu might be a little OC in this chapter **

**Enjoy**

They were all in their Pj's. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask. "Because you didn't come the meetings, we are staying at your house for the night." Tadase says. "Ok... but you have to be quiet." I say. They agree. They come in and sit down and Ikuto next to me. Darn. "Lets play Flower Petal." Yaya says, "It's where you have to pick a flower petal from the box, and the person who gets the white colored Flower Petal, has to reveal a secret that they kept from everyone." I nodded slowly. What is my secret? I told everyone I'm blind. Wait, except Ikuto. Oh well. Would it really be that bad? I'll just go with the flow. "Ok, but what if it's a secret everyone else knows except for you?" Ikuto ask. "Well just ask what he or she told everyone else. Ok, lets start." Yaya says. I got dark blue, Yaya got peach, Kiari got green, Kukai got orange, Utau got purple, Rima got red, Tadase got blue, Lulu got Yellow, Nagihiko got brown, and Sakura got pink. Ikuto got white. Lets hear his secret. "Since me and Saaya broke up, I've liked someone." he says. Everyone gasp except for me. There're plenty of people in the school he could have a crush on. We played another game afterwards. I got the white petal. Darn. "Ummmm..." I sigh, "Ok, I'm going to tell two secrets ok?" I say. "First one is for Ikuto. I'm blind. Ok the second one is for everyone. I just these new glasses that allow me eyes to see even though I'm blind. Let me go get them." I hear a _WHAT!_ when I'm leaving. I shush him. I go into my room quietly so I don't wake Ami. As I come down stairs with them on, I trip down the steps. I land in someones arms. "You Ok?" I recognize this voice as Ikuto's. I look up and see blue. I didn't see Ikuto's face though. "I-I-Ikuto? Is that you?" I ask. Does he really have blue hair? Well I can't talk. I have pink hair. "Yeah who'd you think it was? I'm the only person with blue hair." he says. "Sorry, I've never seen you so it's a surprise." I say as I get up. I go to the living room and see everyone. I gasp. Everyone's so beautiful. Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Kiari, Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase. Tadase looks like some sort of prince. I see why Lulu likes him. "Ok-" I turn around and see Ikuto. My eyes widen. I guess this is why he's popular. "H-h-hey can I talk to you in private Ikuto?" I say as I drag him up the stairs and into my parents room. I push him against the wall. "Whoa are you going to rape me Amu?" He ask. "No you perv! I'm asking why in the heck didn't you tell me you were so..." I stopped. Hot was a inappropriate word to use but it was the best to describe him. "Is the word you're looking for _hot _Amu?" he ask. "Yes." I say quietly. He chuckles and flips our places. "So why didn't you tell me you were blind? Don't you trust me strawberry?"


	15. Sleeping

I feel blood rise to my cheeks. Do I trust Ikuto? I mean other than teasing me he was pretty nice. "Yeah...I trust you. Just don't call me strawberry, ok?" I say quickly. He smiles and if I do say it was a beautiful site to see. Wait what? Beautiful? Get ahold of yourself Amu. While thinking, I didn't notice that he was getting closer until our lips actually touched. I turned away fast. "I-I-I-Ikuto! What did you do that for?! You idiot! You stole my first kiss!" I turned around and he was on the ground laughing his but off. "Ok, so since I can't call you strawberry can I call you Amu-koi?" He ask. I give him a glare. "No. You can call me Amu since I call you Ikuto." I say as we walks down the stairs together. "Hey, guess what it's Tadase's turn!" Yaya says. Ok lets hear his secret. "I want Lulu-san to go out with me. Do you accept?" he asked her. Lulu got so red I couldn't tell her facial features. "Y-y-y-yes, I accept." she says. "Finally!" I say. They all look at me. "I knew it would happen soon.". We keep playing to find out that goofing is better than any game. I hear crying. It's Ami. "What's that?" everyone but Ikuto, Sakura, and Lulu say. "It's my baby sister Ami. Just got her. Ikuto would you please explain while I go get her? Thanks." I say. I pick her up from her crib and go down stairs. They look at her like she's the best thing ever. Well, she is. "What's wrong Ami?" I ask as she falls back asleep. I go back up stairs to put her down. As I go back down, I say "Ok lets go to bed. Sakura and Lulu sleep where you do usually. Four of you guys can sleep in my guest room and the other four in my mom's room.". "Oh, and I'm going to sleep in Amu's room with her ok? Good night." he says. I go in my bed and scoot over. "Ikuto if you do one perverted thing I will make you so miserable. Good night." I say.


	16. Feelings

**Hey guys, I finished the chapter a while ago but my stupid mind told me i had posted it already. I'm so sorry**

When I woke up I and put on my seeing glasses Ikuto's hands were stuck around my waist. And I couldn't breath. "I-I-Ikuto! Please let go! Ikuto!" I turned around to his sleeping face. I was surprised he look so cute. I smiled. "You know Amu, watching people while they sleep is creepy." he said. I blush. "I was going to wake you up! You're crushing me!" I respond. He chuckles. I get out of bed to make breakfast. I made pancakes, sausages, and eggs. About the time I was done everyone was coming down stairs. "Oh Amu you made breakfast. Thanks" Lulu says as she and Tadase come down the stairs holding hands. "Ohhhh, what did you guys do?" I ask as they both blush. When I set plates down on the table, everyone sits down and Ikuto saves a sit for me right next to him. No surprise coming from that perv. When I sat down, Ikuto grabbed my hand. And I blushed. Dammit Ikuto! How do you make me blush so easily?! I snatch my hand back and I have a note.

_U have ur phone right? Enter my number and we can text while eating breakfast. Also, turn off your ringer. Heres the number_

_(Fake #) 404-567-8910 (Anyone Get it?)_

I look over at him and he's smirking.I pull out my phone and enter his number.

(Everything from here, until notified, is texting. I=Ikuto, A=Amu)

_A-What do u want 2 talk about_

_I-Our relationship_

_A- What in our relationship. We're good friends_

_I-I want 2 have a stronger relationship with u. U no Amu, I really like you. I know it's all of a sudden but I do have feelings 4 u. Do u have feelings 4 me?_

_A-Ummm...*Blushes* Yeah_

_I- Then will you please go out with me_

_A- Yes... I am now officially your girlfriend. No cheating!_

_I- Of course not Amu-koi. Now, I have to tell u somethink _

_A- What is it?_

_I- I love u _

_A- I love u 2_

(Note- no more texts from this point on)

I looked over at him and he was smiling. It was one of those 'My life is awesome' faces. When I thought about it a smile came to my face too. And we both broke out into a sea of laughter for no reason. In the process of laughing both me and him fell out of our chairs. The others were looking at us as if we had fell off a cliff. Their expression: Worried, Our expression: Laughter. "Are you guys ok? Wait, are you laughing? What are you laughing at?" Utau asked. When we shrugged our shulders they sat back down at their seats. After calming down, me and Ikuto sat back down in our seats and finish breakfast.


	17. Jay

**Hey guys! I know it's been so long since I've updated so forgive me but here's the chapter. Enjoy! Also Utau says some cuss words in here and the guys are a little explicit. Just a warning.**

After breakfast, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Lulu, and Sakura pulled me to my room upstairs and locked the doors. "So what's up you guys?" I say. "So, wait just a second." Utau says. She get's up, opens the door,

and the boys fall to the ground. "What are you doing here?! Got to her mom's room! And if that room is messed up when I get there later...I'll kill you! Bye!" she screamed. After, she locked the door once

again and started talking. "So what happened with you and Ikuto?" she asked. How did she know?! "Umm well he texted me that he liked me and we decided to become a couple. That's all not that big a deal." I say quickly.

All their faces go into shock and they hug me. "That's great Amu! You finally are dating him!" they say. "Finally?" I ask. We all sit down as Utau says "I'm so glad he broke up with that bitch Saaya. I mean she wasn't pretty, smart, or nice. I wondered to myself 'Why does he date her?'. But now he has a good girlfriend. Yay!".

"Yeah...Utau please watch your language around Ami." I say as she sits down. "So how about we go drinking? Anyone?" she offers.

I wanna go but what about Ami? I'll call Jay! He'll understand! While I'm at it I'll invite Teroka too. "Alright, just let me call Ami's babysitter." I go out and I remember the guys.

I go up to the room and as I'm about to open the door I hear Kukai say "Man Ikuto, your's is the longest. I hope Amu likes that.". I should expect that from guys.

"Your a full 8 inches without being turned on. God! I'm only 7 but I'm in second place!" Kukai says. Ikuto is **8 **inches! Wait I don't know how big that is. But I'm pretty sure it's big. I decide to knock but then Kukai shouts,

"Ikuto in 1st place!"

"Kukai in 2nd place!"

"Nagihiko in 3rd place!"

"Kairi in 4th place!"  
"And Tadase in 5th place!"

Then I decided to knock for real. When I did kukai answered the door. "Yes?" he says. "I just wanted to say we're all going out to drink so come on. But first I have to call Jay so we'll come and get you." I say.

He nods "Ok.". I step in ,"I also have a prize for 1st place winner." I say. As I end my sentence, kukai goes red. "As many kisses as you want before we have to go. Any kind, anywhere, and accept for…...down there. Alright Ikuto?" I say.

He pushes them out the door an pushes me on the bed. He kissed me passionately and I kissed back. When he asked for an entrace a complied and his tongue touched every inch of my mouth.

I know it sounds gross but it was amazing. After a while he pulled away and asked "Who's this Jay guy you were talking about?". I smiled at the fact he was jealous. I decided to play a trick on him. "He's my ex who I deeply cared for when I was in my second year of middle school. We never kissed but we always made love. I lost my viginity to him." I say.

He kissed me again but on the neck giving me a hicky. What the hell?! A hicky?! Is this his way of saying she's mine? Marking me? God.

"Hey it's time to- nevermind." Kukai said as he walked out. "Ok Ikuto time to go." I say as I get up.

I got up and went to the house phone to call jay. When he picked up I wispered "Play along.". "Hey so can you call someone to babysit Ami? My friends and I are going out. You can?! Thanks Teroka. Also let me speak to Jay? Hey Jay! Me and my friends are going out, you wanna come? We'll pick you up. You will? Ok see you then." I say.

15 mins later the babysitter arrived. "Okay lets go everyone." I yell. We all get in Kukai's car and we drive to the place where I got my glasses. On the way I say to Sakura "Just play along.".

When we get there, Me and Ikuto walk in to get Teroka. When I see him I shout "Hey Jay! Over this way!". "Hello I am-" "He's Jay. Remember him?" Ikuto nods.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amu's new boyfriend." Ikuto says with a glare. Oh it's gonna be a long funny night.


	18. He'd See Sometime Right?

**Hey Guys only a couple more chapters to go! Please stick it out till the end! Alright, on with the chapter. Enjoy! From now until I say so, Teroka is Jay.**

**Amu's pov**

After Ikuto's glare, I pulled Jay over. "Hey so I've got Sakura with me and need to go on this plan. *Whisper***** Look, I told my boyfriend that you are my ex that I was passionate about and we never kissed but we...you know all the time. So now he is absolutely jealous. I need you to look like you like me. I'll tell Sakura about it so she knows. It's just a joke though so please play along Jay_._" I smiled as I leaned back and it quickly widened after I saw Ikuto headed this way.

"Hey, Ikuto. What's up?" I ask. "What were you and Jay talking about?" he asked. Blushed on purpose, "N-n-nothing! Just an old joke we made that because I was blind I was able to do 'It' so well." I say shyly. He get's angrier. This is so fun. Then I pulled Jay over in to the (Big) car.

(All to the left)I was sitting next to Sakura who sat next to Nagihiko who sat next to Rima. Rima sat next to Yaya who sat next to Kiari who sat next to Tadase. Tadase sat next to Lulu, of course. To my Right is Jay then Ikuto. While driving there I told Sakura the plan. Also, Jay talked to me a lot and when Ikuto tried to talk to me I told him to wait a minute every time. When me and Jay were talking he'd slide his over mine that was on my lap for Ikuto to see.

Once we got to the club Ikuto immediately took me to the floor. Away from Jay. We danced a slow song ("Song for the couples!" According to the DJ) and a pop song. After, Jay asked me to dance and when Ikuto left and suggestive song came on and Jay whispered 'Forgive Me Sakura'. I laughed a little but it was cool. I had glanced over to Ikuto a couple of times and then when I smiled to him, Ikuto stormed out.

I ran after him quickly. I found him walking away from the club. "Ikuto! Wait!" I scream. "Why, so you can tell me you still love Jay?" he said as turned around. After he said that he walked away but I went after him again. I grabbed his arm as I started to cry. "I'm sorry! It was a joke! After you asked who Jay was it was all a joke! He's not even Jay! He's Teroka Hiku...and he likes Sakura! I'm sorry." I say. I took off my glasses and wiped my eyes but when I was about to look up, I was engulfed in a huge hug by Ikuto. I started to cry more. He pulled back and said "It's ok, I forgive you.".

After, we just stood there hugging for five minutes or so until when walked back to the house. It was a bit of a long walk, but Ikuto was there and carried me on his back. We laughed and chatted about random things. When we got to my house, I paid the baby sitter and she left. I almost had a ragging fit when I saw Ikuto's eyes wonder her body. That all stopped when we started a make out session on the couch. After a while he lead me up the stairs, still kissing, and into my mom's room with the doors closed.

We didn't go any farther when he tried to touch me and Ami started to cry. I laughed at his pouting face. Ikuto fell asleep while I helped Ami go to sleep. Then I took a shower and got into my Pj's. The thing is, I am really comfortable with my body so after my shower I got dressed with Ikuto in the room. He woke up about half way through but didn't say thing (Shock maybe?). Fortunately he didn't see my lower regions but probably saw my breast. I was kinda embarrassed but he'd see it sometime right?

**Pretty good chapter, huh? Maybe not but that's ok. Anyway as you read, you know Teroka is no longer Jay. Until next chapter, Bye!**


	19. End

**Hello, I am sad to say this is the last chapter. This was a good story right? Any flames I will take so go ahead and give me all the criticism. Alright on with the story. It is 10:00 a.m.**

When I woke up I realized two things. One, I slept with my glasses on. Two, I am sleeping in the bed with Ikuto. I checked my clothes, good, then slowly got out of the bed to get my second pair of glasses. When I got my secong pair, I put them on and checked the ones I slept in. Good.

When I got back to my mom's room I found Ikuto reading a magazine with a naked women on the front. Ami was still sleep so I whisper-shouted "Ikuto! Why do you have that?!". He looked up at me and said, "It was under the bed. Probably your dad's."

I blushed madly as I walked over and snatched it out of his hands. It slipped and fell open on the floor on a random page with a naked women with her legs. WIDE. OPEN. It even made Ikuto blush. I picked it up quickly and threw it away.

When I looked back Ikuto was changing in the middle of the room. I almost screamed, but Ikuto ran to me and covered my mouth. He pulled in to his chest and shut the door. When I twas shut, he let me go. "Hey Strawberry, like what you see?" He whispered in my ear. I pushed him away and said "No, now put a shirt on."

While walking away, my glasses fell off and I stopped completely. Everything went black and for a minute I thought that I fainted but that was confirmed wrong when I felt the pain of hitting the floor. After, Ikuto put my glasses on me and I saw light. When everything stopped being blurry I sighed. That was scary.

Ikuto pulled me up and kept asking me if I was alright and I said yes everytime. It was ok though. His worrying was kinda cute. We went down stairs and saw Sakura and Lulu cuddling with Tadase and Teroka. "See I told you he liked her." I said to Ikuto. He laughed. I woke them up with both Lulu and Sakura blushing.

Then we all panicked after forgeting that today was Monday. After we had called everyone, we decided that we'd call in sick. I called and everything was straight. Me and Ikuto sat together watching tv all day before falling asleep at 10:00 p.m. (school night).

From then on me and Ikuto were together.

**Ok...the ending was really bad but I have no ending ideas so I'll try to get better. Beside the horrible ending, how was the story? Tell me! **


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue (Amu and Ikuto later in life with their child)**

"Umi, get up! Time for school!" I yelled up the stairs. She came running down. As expected on the first day of 11th grade. Her blue hair was down to the middle of her back. She wore glasses like mine. Her blindness inherrited from me of course. She has my honey eyes but his hair and his personality.

"Hey mom. Dad's not up yet? Ok so-" she was cut off by the doorbell. I asume that's Shizuka. "Bye, honey. Have a great first day.". She waved as she walked out the door saying things like 'Did you miss me over night?'. I chukled, young love.

Ikuto walked down the stairs. "She left with Shizuka already right? I thought so. They're going to be a couple one day I swear it." he said as he sat down and drank his coffee. I smiled. I regret nothing.

**Ok, was that ending any better? Alright, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
